Veritgo: Life as we know it part 1
by Dark Chambers
Summary: Not really that good with sumarries but here I go: This is where it all begins, Kara and Kaz are normal high school girls, but their lives will take a turn for the worse, eventually. Just read on and get introduced to some of them.


**Vertigo: Life as we know it Part 1**

**_23 Forbes Lane New York 3:24 AM_**

Kara awoke from her deep sleep, clutching her head as it wrenched in pain. It was another one of those headaches she started having a few weeks ago. She was still holding her head as she sat up, still panting quite hard.

Kara stood up and reached out for the glass of water near her bed. She always kept a glass of water at her bed side in case she was thirsty. She rarely drank from it but it was sort of like a security blanket for her, it helped her sleep for some reason. Her bedroom was lit only be the gentle moonlight that hailed through her window.

She massaged her head a bit a she slipped back into bed. Why do I keep having these crappy head aches? That's it tomorrow for sure, I'm going to see the doctor. She always told her self that but "tomorrow for sure" never came.

She could feel the drowsiness coming back to her. Her vision blurred a bit as her eyelids slowly closed. In a faint whisper she told her self "tomorrow I'll…" she yawned and never finished that sentence. Just as fast as she was abruptly awaken by the sharp pain on her temple, she was again sleeping peacefully.

**_13 Keno Street, New York 8:49 AM  
_**

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be so fucking late!"

Kaz came rushing down the stairs as she simultaneously tried to fix her back pack and put on her jacket. She carefully avoided the small vase at the foot of the stairs and gracefully evaded colliding with her dad.

"Sorry bout that dad" she said to her father as she zoomed in the kitchen.

"I made some breakfast for you"

"Where?"

"On the table, in front of you" there was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice as he smirked a bit.

"Uhmm, where's mom?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face

"She left for work early today" he replied

With toast in hand Kaz ran for the door, time was of the essence. She still had to finish her homework before class, which is of course, if she makes it on time.

"Hey Princess, here's you're lunch." Dad threw me a small paper bag which smelled strongly of peanut butter. "This again?" she asked him, with a look of annoyance and slight anger on her face. She was sick of this stuff, she's been having it for a week now.

**_A school in New York 9:07AM_**

School had just started a few minutes ago and Kaz barely made it in time. It was already Math period, and god it was boring. Kaz never really had that much of a problem with math, she always passed with little or no studying at all. A gift in her opinion.

Kaz was barley listening to their teacher, Ms. Clarice Edmunton, heck she was barely keeping herself from falling asleep at the very moment. On her left was Kara Brand, she was steadfast in taking down notes as their teacher wrote down the formula's on the board. Kara was the smartest girl in class, arguably, maybe even in the whole damn school. Kara and Kaz were good friends, almost best friends, but not quite. On her right, in front of her and behind her sat the Morrison Triplets. They had long black hair and piercing brown eyes. They were the "in" kids, the cool kids. Both Kara and Kaz hated those bitches.

"Hay Kara, can I borrow you're notebook after class? I'll return it tomorrow" Kaz whispered to Kara

"For once in your life why don't you actually copy notes _during_ class?" she replied not taking her eyes off her notes, still copying vigilantly

"I dunno, maybe because whenever you're in a classroom, you loose all the feeling in your body and all you can do is either sleep or try to stay awake?"

Kara sighed, "Let's just say you're procrastinating and leave it at that ok?"

"Yeah, I can go with that too." Kaz now moved a bit closer to Kara "So are you gonna let me borrow it later?"

"If I feel like it" she replied rather sarcastically

"Fine, whatever, I'll just take it as a yes" she said her eyes twinkling

"Miss Hojo, Miss Brand would you like to share with the class what the two of you have been talking about?" Clarisse Edmunton asked.

Kaz and Kara immediately stood up. Ms. Edmunton really didn't like to be interrupted during class, she was an ice queen. A cold heartless bitch, at least in Kaz's opinion. Even the slightest whisper would land you in detention.

"Well?" she asked angrily

"We were…uhmm… we were just" Kaz couldn't think of anything to say, she really wasn't that good with words.

"She was just asking me a question about the formula, she couldn't understand it so I decided to help her out" replied Kara, her face was straight, and she was looking Ms. Edmunton straight in the eyes.

Kara has always been a great liar, she was so accustomed to lying everyday, and she was a natural. What was true and what was false was hard to determine if it came from Kara's mouth. For as long as I can remember, this was one of her greater talents. She was like a silver tongued princess. She would even play with someone sometimes feeding false information, telling the truth but making it sound a bit far fetched, and all that jazz, just for the fun of it. Guess people really do have "Dark Sides".

Ms. Edmunton's faced changed from cold fury to a rather startled expression. She wouldn't doubt her smartest student and from the look of her face, her piercing eyes, she was convinced that that was what really transpired among the two.

"Well, if you say so Ms. Brand. But please next time ask me if you don't understand something, alright?" said Ms. Edmunton

Both Kara and Kaz replied with a solemn "Yes maam." and immediately sat down.

As their teacher made her way back to the front of the class to resume her lecture, Kaz tugged Kara's shirt slightly and said "Hey, thanks for bailing us out of that"

"No prob" she replied

"Hey Kara, do you want to go to the mall later? You know, just to hang out and shit, cuz I've got nothing else better to do after class."

Kara turned to face Kaz raised her right eyebrow. She placed down her pen and replied "I dunno, what can we do in the mall?"

"Grab a bite? Drink some coffee? Shopping? Whatever the hell we want to do"

"I could use some new reads and I really need some new clothes and on the plus side I've still got some leftover cash from my savings. Sure, why not?"

"Alright! Let's go right after class ok?"

"You're on" With that said

**_A school in New York 12:02NN_**

After the incident with Ms. Edmunton, the rest of the classes were smooth sailing without much incident, unless of course you count the new kid getting detention for cheating on the quiz we just got in History and Clarice getting caught passing around a drawing of hers with a sketch of Mr. Anderson, our Science teacher, as an obese penguin being eaten by a shark. Just like the new kid, detention yet again.

It was already lunch time. Kara still hadn't had anything for breakfast and Kaz barley ate anything at all this morning. One piece of toast wasn't exactly a full breakfast. Kara's lunch was just a plain hamburger with cheese while Kaz had some rice and tonkatsu. Kaz's dad made killer tonkatsu and he always made more than enough for two people so Kaz would often share it with Kara.

Kara pointed to the tonkatsu in front of her and asked Kaz "Hey can I have some of that?"

"I dunno, maybe" she replied in a rather playful voice

"Come on, please? Don't make me do the puppy dog pout"

"You wouldn't!"

It was already too late. Kara was already doing her infamous "puppy dog pout". It was simply irresistible, no one could escape its effects, boy or girl.

"Damn you! I hate it when you resort to that"

Wiping the some of the hair that was covering her face, pushing them gently to just behind her ear Kara looked at Kaz with a smug smirk on her face. "What can I say? It's a gift"

"So, what are you planning on buying later K?"

"Like I said, just some books and maybe some clothes like some nice jeans, maybe even a cute belt I saw over at May's"

"Hmmm. You sure bout the books? How you finish them all in like a week or less just never ceases to amaze me."

"It's easy if you actually try to read _seriously_ for once"

"Reading aint my thing, the last book I actually finished was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which took me like forever."

"Guess reading just isn't your strong point" answer Kara with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, whatever"

"So what are you gonna do in the mall anyway?"

"I was planning on buying some new panties"

"Really?" asked Kara, she turned her attention to her shoes, hiding her face a bit as she tried to fight off the blush that was on her face. She couldn't understand why she always acted like that around Kaz. Must be the hormones.

"Yeah, really. Wait for me ok? And tell me also which ones look nice on me"

Now Kara's face was starting to get even redder. She could feel herself getting hotter by the second. "Uhmm…Yeah, sure" she mumbled

Kara waited for the bell to ring. She glanced at her watch, it was already 12: 27. Three minutes to go. She just sat there, not touching her food anymore, in what seemed like an eternity. She was going to go with Kaz to the mall later and try out some panties with her, Kaz was even going to model for her and she had to pick out which looked best. Kara didn't exactly know why this was exciting her so much, but now, she couldn't wait for school to finish.

**_The School Yard, New York 3:30PM_**

"So this is where you were hiding" muttered Kara as she finally found Kaz in the wave of students pouring out if the class rooms

"So you ready to go yet?" replied Kaz

"But of course, so give me another rundown of what we're doing in the mall again"

"Well, naturally we're gonna shop, maybe pass the book shop for you then we are gonna look for some panties for moi"

"Uhmm, you know what? We can just skip the me buying a book and clothes and we can go straight to buying your… you-know-what's"

"You sure bout that?" asked Kaz a little confused "Thought you were really excited bout this book of yours"

"No not really, I thought about it during class and decided not to anymore"

"So its ok with you that your just gonna go to the mall and I'll be modeling for you in my undies?"

"Yeah, that's sounds about right"

Kaz sighed "Well, OK, fine by me…" Kaz picked up her bag from the ground and the pair started to trek down the crowded hallways and head for the door so that they could finally make their way to the mall.

As they walked passed the school grounds and pass the gates Kaz thought to herself"_ That was a little wired, she sounded really psyched bout buying her stuff, its not like Kara to pass up buying a new book for herself much less clothes, real wired" _

"We taking the bus or walking there?" asked Kara, snapping Kaz back to reality

"Walking, I could use the exercise"

Grinning Kara looked at Kaz and said "You just don't want to spend your cash"

"Yeah, that too"

They continued to walk down the street, stopping to look left and right as they crossed the streets. As they continued their walk, they passed by one of their teachers, Mr. Reynolds, drinking coffee with another man who was dressed in a lean black suite.

"_Is Mr. Reynolds Gay or something?" _thought Kaz

"Doubt it" Kara said as she turned her head to where Kaz was looking spotting Mr. Reynolds and his friend drinking coffee.

"What?" replied Kaz with a startled look on her face.

"I doubt that Mr. Reynolds is gay"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Obviously"

"Oh, OK" Kaz was pretty sure she didn't say that out loud, she never does that kind of thing. Guess there's a first time for everything.

**_X-corp L.A. 3:39PM_**

Molly Haynes was a mutant of great power, she was literally a powerhouse. She sprawled across her bed , listening to Alicia Keyes on her disc man, thinking about what happened to her in the last few months. Three months ago, during a family vacation to the Wilder estate, she found out that her parents and the parents of her friends were actually part of a giant organization called the Pride and were hell bent on destroying the entire world.

Molly, together with Gert, Karolina, Nico, Chase and Alex sent out on one of the grandest adventures in her life, the six of them became Runaways. The Pride owned the police, the media they controlled everything in L.A. so asking help from them would just lead them back to their parents.

She was the youngest in the group, she was only fourteen then. They had quite an adventure, they fought a Vampire and his family, met up with the infamous Cloak and Dagger and even got to beat them in a fight, largely thanks to her and Old Lace and finally they found about their parents ritual to summon the Gibborim, mystical giants that will destroy the world and everyone in it save for the six of them.

They fought their parents with all they've got but was struck a fatal blow when they found out that their leader, Alex, was really loyal to their parents. He stole the Fistigons and X-ray Goggles from Chase and the Staff of One from Nico. He also reveled the plans of the Haynes and Deans to slaughter everyone else because they were humans and so that both their families could take the six spots in the pride that the Gibborim will not destroy.

Even though the children interfered the Pride was still able to sacrifice a soul and summon the Gibborim. Karolina and Molly were able to destroy some of the Souls and Molly claimed responsibility for it. The Gibborim was about to destroy Molly when Karolina pushed her out of harms way and took the blast full force. Defenseless, Chase and Nico were also easy pickings for the Gibborim as they rampaged in the underwater lair. The parents showed their capacity for Love by fending off the Gibborim as the remaining children escaped.

When Gert and Molly tried to get away using the only functional escape pod on the Leapfrog, Alex appeared and Killed Gert and took the pod and escaped with it. Dying, Gert gave Old Lace to Molly and made her promise to take care of her and of course, Molly accepted. With no other way out Molly tried to desperately search for a way to escape the underwater cavern which would collapse at any second. Her parents spotted her and enclosed her in a Telekinetic bubble as they sacrificed themselves so that heir little princess would escape. Molly couldn't do anything as she just watched the underground cavern go off in a fiery inferno.

One thing lead to another and eventually Molly found herself in X-corp L.A. with children with mutant powers. Molly soon turned fifteen not so long after her arrival in X-corp. She didn't exactly have the best birthday and though she had her friends there, it still seemed empty for her.

Molly switched off her Disc man and removed the headset and stood up. She removed her t-shirt off as she walked toward the bathroom door and threw to the ground. She paused for a moment and slipped her shorts and panties off and then unhooked her bra. She made her way to the shower. She turned the knob and let the hot water cleanse her. Hot baths always made her feel better and she would often take them if she had a bad day. She just stood there staring at he floor, just thinking about what to do next.

Minutes later Molly was still standing there thinking about what to do next. She finally came to a decision, she's running away.

**_The Megaplex, New York 3:58PM_**

After a few more minutes of walking around they finally reached the mall. The mall was huge and was three times bigger than their school. It had everything from Starbucks to Armani to New York's finest. It had all the shops you would ever need, as big variety of restaurants if you're hankering for something new and just about everything else in between.

"So where are we going to buy your…" Kara said, in a rather embarrassed tone as she surveyed Kaz from head to toe.

"I dunno, maybe Arezzo's, it's a great place with real nice good, its cheap and their fabrics just feels so soft on you're skin" Kaz answered as she looked around the massive mall looking for that particular shop "Follow me"

Kaz lead them up to the fifth floor, from there they made their way across the mall onto the other side. They went through Banana Lane and passed a lot of shops. They wandered around for awhile still a bit lost. After passing the toilets they finally found Arezzo's.

It was a small shop with a pink background, some benches, a changing room, a private room and a huge variety of bra's and panties. It was where all those perverted losers and geeks hang around hoping to catch a glimpse of a girl, perverts heaven.

Kara and Kaz entered the shop immediately looked around the shop. There was just so many to choose from they didn't know where to start. Kaz went to the left side of the shop and immediately picked out some of the best looking ones. Silk, lace, blue, green, black after just a a few minutes of looking around she was already cradling arms full of underwear.

"Hey Kara I found some nice ones over here, what did you find?" Asked Kaz, as she eyed Kara going around the shop still looking for something nice to wear.

"Uhmm…all I've got are these" replied Kara. She held up two pairs of panties, two black, one green and one white

"Well, get a move on, I want to try these babies on"

"Yeah, ok, sure" mumbled Kara

They both went for the dressing rooms in the back. The opened the sliding doors and looked around for empty slots. Every room was occupied save one.

Kaz looked at Kara and said "There's only one room available"

"Yeah, you could go first if you want" replied Kara, disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Come on" Kaz grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her as she made she walked toward the empty stall

"Y-you sure you want to?" asked Kara nervously as she blushed

"I told you I wanted you to help me pick out nice ones and that's what we're gonna do, after all we're both girl right?"

Kara fixed her gaze to her feet so that Kaz couldn't see her blush and replied with a weak "Right".

The stall wasn't as cramped as Kara imagined and it was enough for both of them to try their stuff out. Now that they were both inside they placed what they gathered on one side of the room.

Kara looked at Kaz and said "So…"

"So? So, what?" she answered back "Get those clothes off already!"

Kaz started to unbutton her shirt and Kara started to slide her skirt off her waist. Pretty soon they were both naked and were already trying on some of the underwear.

"How does this look?" asked Kaz. She was wearing nothing but green lace panties. "Well?"

Kara swallowed hard and looked at Kaz, not allowing anything to distract her from what was standing before her "They look great Kaz"

"Ya think so?"

"Absolutely. They're Brilliant"

"Hmmm. Guess they're going to my to buy list"

**_Intentionally Unknown Location L.A. 4:45PM_**

"Well?" Asked the voice from the shadows

"Well what?" replied another voice.

"Are you gonna jump ship and join me or what?"

A boy stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, had untidy brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket above a silver shirt with the word "quicksilver" written upon it. "Yeah, I'm in with you're little group but you better keep your end of the deal"

Another boy now walked into the light. He was black; his jet black hair was standing, goggles firmly placed atop his head. He was wearing glasses and also wore a pair of menacing looking gauntlets. He was holding a long wooden staff that looked very old. It was Alex Wilder. "Welcome aboard, Zander"

**To be continued…**


End file.
